


I Ask Of You

by Not Valentine (PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit)



Series: Stabilist Tidbits [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Hopefully...., Hybrid AU, I promise my next works are gonna be longer, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's only mentioned once, M/M, Oh boy there's so much lore to this, Ryoken's design is very loosely based on borreload if you're wondering, the stabilist is a star sign, this is so short aaaaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit/pseuds/Not%20Valentine
Summary: All hybrids are born under the star sign of the Stabilist. Ryoken is no different.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Stabilist Tidbits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011132
Kudos: 6
Collections: Moophinz' Hybrids





	I Ask Of You

The night air was crisp and cool enough for Ryoken’s breath to come out in little puffs. For a while he just continued sitting on the roof, staring at nothing and watching his breath evaporate. With the city and its glittering lights in his back, his vision was only filled with the sea and stars. Ryoken exhaled another long breath and focussed on it until nothing of it remained, then turned his eyes back to the stars. He knew what to look for. His eyes easily found the almost cross shapen constellation. His tongue nervously flicked across his lips, then his fangs. _Calm down._ He told himself. _It’s just a prayer._

Ryoken wasn’t really the type to pray. There were times where he had prayed, prayed to god, Buddha, Zeus, Horus, Thor, any of the thousands of gods that mankind believed in, gods of war, death, destruction, rage, mercy. The times where he was full of needles from syringes, the times where his whole body hurt, the times where he could do nothing but scream. He had prayed, begged under tears, to be killed, to have the power to kill, anything that would make his suffering end. But those gods didn’t listen, and he had continued to suffer. Many gods he had prayed to, but none of them had been gods, symbols of hope. So now here he was, getting ready to pray to _the_ symbol of hope to all hybridkind, not quite sure what to say.

_Dear Stabilist-_ no. _Oh almighty Stabilist-_ also no. _To the one who watches over me-_ He gave up. 

“Hey.” _Hm. Yes. Good._ He continued. “I know I’ve never really talked to you before. Even though I had many reasons to talk to you, given what you stand for and everything, but I don’t know. It just never felt right? I was in a bad place. Maybe I should have prayed to you when all those things happened to me, but really, hope was the last thing on my mind.” He paused, even though he knew there wouldn’t be a reply.

“But yeah, I guess the time has come for me to talk to you. Well, pray. But I’m not really sure how to do that, since I’ve never done it properly. I only know how to thank you for listening.” Another pause. “Anyway, the reason I’m talking to you is because of Yusaku. I’m sure you know, since you’re supposed to watch over us hybrids, but he’s…. really nice. I can’t say it’s a good thing, but he went through something similar like I did. We actually almost met once when I tried to run. But yeah, he understands me. I understand him. It’s…. really nice to have someone who understands. We don’t really talk much, but I know he understands and he knows I understand. I…. I’ve started to really like him.” Ryoken blushed. Moments later, his cheeks turned from red to glowing green. It felt weird talking to a star constellation about his feelings for Yusaku, but it was what he had wanted to do ever since he realized them.

“He’s pretty and his eyes are nice. I like them. We started out kinda rough, but the more I spend time with him, the more I like him. His friends are okay too. I don’t know them that well. But Yusaku. I feel like I know so much about him. I want to hold him. Caress him. I like touching his hair. I like touching his skin. He’s so soft. Are all humans that soft?” He blinked. “Actually, I don’t even want to know.”

Ryoken exhaled another long breath, only speaking again after it completely dissolved in the night air. “So I’m asking for your guidance. You are the one who guards human-hybrid relationships. You brought peace between the two races during your time. You became a symbol, for all of us who dare to hope.” Ryoken shifted until he was kneeling, put his clawed hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, unfolding his glowing green wings, until his forehead, wingtips and tail touched the floor. _”I’m in your care.”_ He stayed in this position for a few moments before he got up and left the roof back through the stairs, going back down to where Yusaku had fallen asleep on his sofa. He didn’t turn back. Maybe the stars might have sparkled a little brighter. Maybe not. He would never know.


End file.
